


跟踪狂

by Jade_Suu



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	跟踪狂

【ME】跟踪狂（匿名信番外）

 

·和匿名信是同一个时间轴  
·匿名信是花朵角度，这篇自然是马总角度啦~  
·通篇充斥着下流的性幻想注意  
·大哥之后是水哥生日~~~=3=生日快乐我的合法萝莉水！

 

 

——也许我是个大变态。

Mark·Zuckerberg回想起自己寄出的那些匿名信，忍不住兴奋得指尖发抖。

这是这个月他准备的第三封信了，并且他已经按耐不住地将一些露骨而又下流的句子敲击到电脑屏幕上。他舔舔有些干燥的嘴唇，喝了一口放在键盘边上的红牛，继续他“伟大”的事业。

H33的伙伴们早已经睡下，他们知道Mark喜欢自己一个人敲击代码到深夜，没人费尽心神劝阻他，毕竟不是所有人都和Eduardo一样能够轻松化解Mark的固执。

想到自己的挚友，Mark吞了吞口水，神经质地又那起了红牛罐子喝干了罐子里最后一点饮料。

——我绝对是个变态。

Mark这样想。

毕竟又有谁会在半夜，一边勃起着一边给自己的挚友写一些匿名的性骚扰信呢？

Mark一边双目泛红精神亢奋地将脑海中肮脏的性幻想写成句子，一边回忆着今天Eduardo的穿着、一颦一笑还有两个人今天说过的每一句话……

今天的Wardo穿着浅灰色的衬衫，Mark不知道那是Prada还是Armani，但它看起来像是绸缎或者别的什么材质，事实上Mark根本没很在意那件衣服的材质，他只在乎他的挚友胸前隐约凸起的娇小可爱的那两个小点点……

下午时分，穿着薄薄一层衬衫和黑色西装裤的Eduardo坐在Mark的飘窗上，他有一搭没一搭地和Mark以及在宿舍里赶报告的Dustin说着话，手上随意地翻看着一本经济学杂志。Mark偷偷用余光瞟向他，温润漂亮的青年今天也一丝不苟地用发胶打理好了他的头发，那只带着家族纹章戒指的好看的手小指微微翘起，优雅而又温柔地划过书页。

——FUCK！他的指尖都泛着可爱的粉红色！

Mark觉得自己嫉妒一本书。他希望Eduardo那双保养得当的手温柔抚摸的不是什么该死的经济学书籍的书页，而是此时此刻他藏在书桌下半勃的阴茎！他愿意把那泛着粉红色且指甲修剪得整齐漂亮的指尖含进口中吮吸，而Eduardo会发出柔软而又羞涩的喉音……

“嘿~伙计们！休息时间！”Dustin手舞足蹈地跑过来，打断了Mark对Eduardo的视奸，这让Mark十分不悦，他转过椅子阴沉地看着这位空间闯入者。

而大神经的Dustin根本没注意到Mark杀人的视线已经锁定了自己，他兴致勃勃地扬着手挥舞着两瓶开盖了的啤酒，递给Eduardo一瓶，好教养的青年温柔地笑着说了声谢谢，然后抬起酒瓶喝了一口。

在他的唇舌包裹着啤酒瓶瓶口时，Mark迅速转移视线不在试图用脑电波驱逐Dustin，而是用余光瞟着Eduardo的嘴唇——开什么玩笑他可不能错过他的Wardo这么色情的举动！

漂亮而又优雅的青年毫无察觉某个卷毛用着近乎舔舐的目光盯着他由于吞咽的举动上下滚动的喉结，他吞下一口清凉的啤酒，柔软的双唇离开棕色的玻璃瓶子时发出了轻轻的“啵”的一声，他有些不好意思地低头笑笑，吐了吐他粉色的舌尖做了个孩子气的鬼脸，看起来羞涩而又纯真。由于啤酒里的二氧化碳的刺激，让他的双眼蒙上了一层水雾，Eduardo眯起眼睛，感受着透过飘窗晒在背上暖洋洋的阳光，他笑着，然后下意识地舔了舔嘴唇……

这些个小举动他做得毫不在意，可是Mark却感觉自己胯下硬得发疼了！他扭了扭腰换了一个坐姿，让他那根被美色撩得站起来的没出息的阴茎能够好受一点。然后他再次回过头，看着同样叼着啤酒瓶吨吨吨的Dustin，目光如炬。

“What？！”Dustin被他看得有些发毛，“OKOK，Mark，不是我不给你拿啤酒，我不认为你喝了那么多红牛之后应该喝啤酒，咖啡因和酒精……你懂的，对吧？”

虽说Dustin说的有道理，但Mark意不在此，然而他并不打算开口，他只希望Dustin的忙里偷闲快点结束，不要打扰他继续偷窥视奸Eduardo。

“哦~我猜Mark也喝够红牛了，我不懂红牛有什么好喝，它们总是一股刺鼻的怪味……也许一两口啤酒也不碍什么事。”Eduardo笑着，并把自己手里的啤酒瓶递给Mark，“不介意的话你可以从我这瓶里喝两口Mark，但是不能多喝，毕竟Dustin说的有道理。”

“……”Mark几乎是迅速就接过了Eduardo递过来的酒瓶，在接过酒瓶的瞬间他还触碰到了青年的指尖，和冰凉坚硬的酒瓶不一样，他的指尖温暖柔软，Mark猜想他的嘴唇一定也一样……

在Dustin不满的抱怨着“说真的Ed，你太宠Mark了！”的碎碎念声音里，Mark拿着属于Eduardo的啤酒瓶从里面汲取着清凉的啤酒，他的耳尖微微泛红——毕竟那是他和Eduardo第一次间接接吻！四舍五入就等于上了床对吧？

这个思维活跃心思缜密的卷毛把酒瓶递还给Eduardo，看着青年毫不在意地继续着他那种孩子气又色气满满的喝酒方式，Mark脑子里飞驰着各种弹幕文字，每一句都是下流且不能与人知晓的色情幻想，他继续敲击着代码，脑子里想的却是别的事情。

——也许是时候该寄出下一封信了。

Mark在心里对自己说，而他裤裆里兴奋的小兄弟抽搐了一下，几乎是立刻直起腰板儿欢呼雀跃着支持他。

===============================================================================

Mark知道Eduardo关心他。

于是他在和艾丽卡分手后（故意）喝了很多酒，并且以一种刷屏的方式飞速更新着自己的博客，他知道Eduardo会看到他满屏幕字里行间充斥着Zuckerberg式的尖酸刻薄的文字，然后当Eduardo半夜两点钟横穿半个学校出现在Mark房间里时，Mark在心底小小地庆贺了一下自己中奖了。

一边熬着夜敲击着代码，一边脑内进行着各种各样天马行空的情色幻想，酒精让Mark的思维变得更加活跃甚至更加兴奋。Eduardo今晚留宿在他的宿舍，他把炒石油期货的那道公式写在了Mark的窗户上，陪着Dustin喝了点酒，还跟Chris下了一会儿国际象棋——而现在，他正躺在Mark的床上沉睡，更重要的是，Eduardo只穿了衬衫和内裤！！！

Mark兴奋得指尖都带着颤栗，他转过椅子，看着缩在他的单人床上裹着他的被子的漂亮青年。深栗色的柔软头发，轻轻颤抖着的蝶翼一般的睫毛，睡着时微微嘟起来的肉欲的双唇……  
Mark忍不住咕咚吞了口口水——他暗自发誓，总有一天他会射在那张漂亮的脸上！然后他漂亮的挚友那双小鹿斑比一般纯洁的焦糖色眼睛里会委屈地蓄满泪水，会因为突然被颜射了而感到困惑……

处在睡眠中的Eduardo显然对自己正在被视奸的处境一无所知，摄入的酒精使他比平时更加放松，梦中的他发出了一声柔软的梦呓，用葡语软乎乎地说了些含混不清的句子之后翻了个身，孩子气地踢开了被子，像小狗一样趴在Mark的枕头上，双手掩着嘴唇含混地咕哝着一些意味不明的短音。他漂亮的脚踝和小腿经他这么一折腾，都已经暴露在冷空气中，Eduardo颤抖着缩了缩，试图重新将暴露的肢体藏匿回柔软温暖的棉被里，但显然他未能如愿，因为一双显然不怀好意的手轻轻握住了他的足踝，并一点点往上摸去。

养尊处优的小少爷显然拥有着纤细的足踝，老天保佑，他甚至连足尖都泛着粉色！

Mark的手指在他的足踝凸起的那块骨头上流连着，一点一点沿着那双神赐一般笔直修长又细皮嫩肉的小腿往上抚摸着。也许被弄得有些痒，Eduardo在梦中发出了闷声的笑意，Mark不知道自己会不会在这种撩拨下直接把Eduardo操翻在床垫里，他的指腹划过Eduardo的膝盖窝，搓弄着大腿附近细嫩的皮肤，如果Eduardo现在醒来的话，他就能看看Mark的眼神深邃又可怕，就像荒原上紧盯着自己猎物的鹰隼一般。是的没错，Eduardo柔软细腻的漂亮双腿已经成为了Mark脑中第二处“想要在上面射精”的地方。

再往上摸一点就是那诱人犯罪的蜜桃一样的小屁股了……Mark平日里只见过它们被高档的量身定制的西装裤包裹起来的样子——即便是那样就已经有足够的杀伤力让Mark的阴茎几乎可以瞬间升旗。但是现在，只有紧身的BODIBODY内裤阻隔，并且睡姿不良的Eduardo确实给Mark创造了一个“不摸一下我就白活了”的机会。

当平日里总是敲击着代码的手指轻柔地滑上那团饱满柔软的臀肉时，Mark忍不住闭上眼发出了一声饱含着满足、挫败和一系列复杂情绪的叹息。

——这简直……太棒了！

温暖又富有弹性，圆滚滚的……Mark若有所思，他正在认真的思考如果他沿着内裤边缘摸进去的话Eduardo醒来的几率有多大。

“嗯……Mar……Mark~”Eduardo迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“Geesh！Mark？你还不睡么——”

“Wardo，你睡相太差了，你把被子都踢掉了，这种行为非常幼稚。”欲行不轨之事的Mark立刻触电般地缩回手，义正言辞地说着，还一脸正经地扯扯被子把Eduardo裹成一只蚕宝宝。

“……So what ?Eat me~”Eduardo依旧迷糊，柔软的鼻音里带着笑意，他卷着被子翻了个身给Mark留出足够大的空位，示意他作为一个人类应该睡觉，然后又迷迷糊糊地进入了半昏迷的状态。

注视着Eduardo纯洁的侧颜，Mark慢慢退回自己的转椅上。

“I will eat you Wardo,”Mark转过头，打开了一个文档，开始飞速键入着什么。“Someday I will.”

===============================================================================

Mark很不悦，非常不悦。

他的不悦并不是因为Eduardo收到了凤凰社的邀请函而自己没有收到——老天保佑，他才不会嫉妒Eduardo！

他的不悦来自在他给Eduardo匿名寄去那么多色情的性骚扰信件之后，Eduardo居然天真得像个孩子一样告诉他，自己想要在毕业前在维德纳尔图书馆做一次爱！

——宝贝，你不能告诉一个肖想你甜蜜饱满的小屁股多日的变态跟踪狂你浪漫可爱又刺激的性幻想！

Mark赌气一般地把自己的书包甩到床上，然后甩开他的拖鞋把自己平铺在床上，然后他像要闷死自己一样把脸埋在枕头上深呼吸着像要找寻Eduardo留在他枕头上的好闻的男士香水味儿。

——因为他会像个白痴一样硬着孤独地回到宿舍幻想着那些火辣的场景撸光一整包面巾纸。

Mark满脑子都是和Eduardo在图书馆里偷情的画面，躲避着图书管理员和寻找图书的学生们的脚步，躲在一个个书架后面，他会抬起Eduardo的腿，用力揉捏着那饱满的水蜜桃一样的小屁股，力气大到会在上面留下他的指痕。而Eduardo会低声啜泣着挺起腰，把他胸口那两颗稚嫩甜蜜的小樱桃送进Mark嘴里。他会把Eduardo操出汁水，就像榨取热带水果丰沛的果汁那样，让他的淫水和精液湿漉漉的浸透内裤，打湿这间全世界最有名的学校最古老的图书馆的地板……

Mark想起前几日伴随着上一封信送给Eduardo的那件“小礼物”。那枚酒红色的跳蛋。也许Eduardo会把跳蛋塞进他那娇媚饥渴的小穴里，然后把遥控器交给Mark，这样Mark就可以让他随时随地、不管在图书馆的哪个角落都可以高潮！

Eduardo会在高耸的书架后面给Mark一个最棒的口交，然后马可可以射在他脸上——那一直是他性幻想排行榜上的第一位。

——天堂就应该是图书馆的样子！

Mark眯着眼睛，幻想着来自自己的白浊挂在Eduardo的眼睫上，南美青年的双唇泛着情色的水光，用软绵绵的嗓音问Mark要不要再来一轮。

然后Mark高潮了。

他用床头的纸巾擦拭了一下沾了精液的手指，随即皱起了眉头。

——好吧……

他想，如果自己再不分散一下精力的话，很可能他会成为哈佛校史上第一个孤身一人在宿舍里精尽人亡的在室宅男。而这可不是什么光彩的事！

于是他洗洗手，重新把自己投入到代码的世界中。

===============================================================================

Eduardo喝醉了，现在他正处于酒后昏迷的状态躺在Mark的床上。

半个小时前Eduardo已经摄入了7杯taquila和一杯“咸狗”，然后他就不省人事了。

Mark对于酒吧“捡尸”的行为一向不齿，但是如果捡回一个Wardo的话则另当别论。现在他面对着被他剥掉昂贵的阿玛尼外套衬衫褶皱不堪的青年若有所思，他的心里经历着天人交战。

Well，正如我们所见，Mark是个会寄出匿名性骚扰信的跟踪狂——而且他专注于他美丽的挚友。而现在他每天每夜一刻不停的性幻想对象正躺在他床上人事不省，醉到甚至被迷奸也不会醒过来，那么问题来了，换了是你，你会不会对你一直以来只能意淫的对象做点什么？

Mark搬了把椅子坐在床边看着他的猎物在他的床上昏睡得异常安静乖巧，他伸出手用大拇指碾过Eduardo柔软的嘴唇，一遍又一遍。然后他突然像个警醒的土拨鼠一样跳起来拉好窗帘关好门，并确认他的室友们此刻都在别处各自寻欢。

Mark·Zuckerberg对迷奸不感兴趣，但是他也并不介意提前探索一下他总有一日要亲自开发的美妙胴体。

他像是拆开光明节礼物一样虔诚地解开Eduardo的衬衫扣子，然后埋首在昏睡的青年胸口伸出舌尖飞快地舔了一下。Eduardo尝起来有点汗水的咸味还有他男士香水的木质香气，这让Mark兴奋得耳朵尖都开始蔓延上潮红，此刻他非常想在Eduardo的胸口或是锁骨留下Mark’s mark，但是他还是努力克制住了自己的冲动，毕竟他美丽的朋友不需要知道在他昏睡的过程中有人肆无忌惮地玩弄过他的身体。

于是他把目标选定为Eduardo的乳头，粉嫩嫩的，小小软软的两个小肉粒儿……

“好极了，”Mark眨眨眼，他自言自语道，“让我们看看哪一边会率先站起来。”

然后他张嘴含住了右边的乳头吮吸并用舌头逗弄着，同时他用食指和中指夹住左边的那颗把玩，很快，两边的乳头都因为Mark的逗弄先后挺立起来——被含住的那边略快一些。

“哈！”Mark跪坐在床上，一副哥伦布发现新大陆似的神情，“Guess we have a winner.”

当他试图伸手探索一下睡美人内裤里的秘密时，门厅传来嬉笑和吵闹声，看起来是Dustin回来了，大概还带着隔壁的某些同学，在屋里可以听到他们在说星际迷航。Mark挫败地仰起头，盯着天花板静默了三秒钟，在那之后他爬起来从自己的衣橱里翻出了一件最宽松的卫衣给Eduardo套上，然后把他塞进自己的被子里。

Eduardo依旧睡得安稳又纯洁，对于自己被揩油乳头被又舔又吸的遭遇一概不知，Mark决定不能放任Eduardo在任何自己看不到的地方喝醉。

在安顿好醉酒的小鹿斑比之后，Mark重新回到电脑前，他硬着，却又不能再继续做些什么，于是他打开文档，开始键入另一封信。

===============================================================================

最近的Eduardo在以一种肉眼可见的速度变得更加性感。

如果说之前的Eduardo是一栋精致的花园别墅，那么现在的Eduardo还多了一英亩种满了艳丽夺目的玫瑰园。没错，之前他就已经足够性感火辣了，而现在更甚，就连Chris都曾私下表示最近Eduardo的荷尔蒙指数飙升，Dustin作为Eduardo的学弟也佐证了他优雅迷人的学长近期收到的各种明示暗示秋波不断却又不曾看见他和什么人交往。

而现在这位Mr.Hot staff正坐在Mark的飘窗上羞涩地回应着Dustin的玩笑。

“拜托Dustin，你们几乎每天都看到我了，我真的没有和什么人交往。再说了，这和Mark有什么关系？”

“就……毕竟你一直都最喜欢Mark啦~Mark长Mark短，‘Mark你渴了吗？Mark你饿不饿——Mark你应该早点休息，Mark你不能再喝红牛了’之类的，你知不知道最近想要和你互加Facebook好友的人成倍在上涨啊，哦~~可怜的Mark，情敌越来越多了~~”Dustin唱歌般的说着，然后就立刻被口水呛到了，Eduardo不得不笑着拍着他的背，而Chris则翻着白眼不忍心承认自己认识这么个傻瓜。

Mark坐在电脑前带着耳机，大家似乎都以为他在听音乐，而事实上Mark只是装作在听音乐打代码，Eduardo在他的房间时Mark可不会错过他说出的每一个字。而眼下他若有所思。

——是时候该推Eduardo一把了。

Mark盯着一个新建的空白文档放空了思想，他是狡猾的捕猎者，他才不会简单的放走他的小鹿。

——绝不！

想到这儿，Mark不禁露出一个笑容。Mark·Zuckerberg的字典里没有失败这一词，对于他“亲爱的小鹿”，他势在必得。 

 

—FIN？OR NOT—

·应该是短期之内不会再有了。  
·再有也是等我动哥过生日吧~  
·BY THE WAY 动哥7月生日~  
·而且动哥不看TSN233333


End file.
